


Ordinary

by captainbowties



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainbowties/pseuds/captainbowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate universe where everyone is born with the name of their soul-mate on their hand, Jim Moriarty chooses to ignore his own silvery tattoo.  It's ordinary and foolish, so he doesn't care. Not at all. Not even a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary

Jim Moriarty never thinks much about the name on his hand. Sure, the other students in his year at school can go on and on about how they’re going to find their “Amanda” or their “Matthew” or their “Molly” as much as they want, but to Jim, it just seems… ordinary. So, he seldom trifles with thinking about it. He holds up his hand blankly when anyone asks him, but it doesn’t matter. He may never find this person, and even if he does, he doubts it would really mean as much as everyone says.   
  
Still, he likes the way the name sounds as it rolls of his tongue, in the dead of night when no one’s around to see him be so horribly and repulsively ordinary.   
  
_Sebastian._   
  
Jim doesn’t meet many with the name, only a rather annoying banker - “Kelly” emblazoned on his hand, thank the stars. The fact that the name was less than common made the whole ordeal a bit less ordinary, and he was thankful for that, in a way. Besides, he liked the way it sounded… almost like a growl.   
  
So, years and a rising criminal empire later, when he’s looking for a new bodyguard, and he comes across a very interesting “Sebastian Moran,” he can’t help but become a bit curious. He looks into Moran’s past with the intent of finding whatever scrap of information he can. He finds plenty. Top military sniper. Somehow earned the rank of Colonel within nine years. Dishonorably discharged for shooting at fleeing enemies. Killed a tiger with his bare hands and a shot from his Webley, almost as an afterthought.   
  
Hmm.   
  
The idea of a soulmate becomes less and less ordinary by the second, but in every picture he finds, Jim becomes more and more infuriated with whoever came up with the idea for leather gloves. He can’t see Moran’s bare hand in any picture he finds.   
  
When he finally approaches the man with a job offer, he introduces himself only as Moriarty, as he’s become accustomed to doing. Moran accepts the job almost immediately, as Jim had predicted. He’s seen the look in the taller man’s eyes before - desperate for danger, desperate for excitement, desperate for an adrenaline rush, desperate for something… _extraordinary_ . Hell, he’s seen it in the mirror more times than he can count.   
  
Still. Moran’s a careful man. He wears those damned gloves everywhere he goes, as if he needs to worry about leaving fingerprints at fucking Tesco. It drives Jim up the wall, but he’s not interested enough to tell the other man to take his gloves off. He doesn’t care. Not really. …Right?   
  
Moran works better than any other employee Jim has, and besides that, Jim’s not an idiot. He sees the way that the sniper looks at him. Protective. Loyal. And a bit… hungry. Jim decides that he deserves a reward fairly quickly, and it has nothing to do with Moran’s first name. None whatsoever. At all.   
  
But as Moran pushes Jim against a wall, his tongue practically cage-fighting his boss’s, Jim ignores the pawing hands at the hem of his suit and goes straight for those damn gloves. Fuck clothing, they’ll get at that later.   
  
As he sees the silvery name,  _Jim_ , and Mor- no,  _Sebastian_ ’s bare, smooth hands move to run down his torso, he decides that he might not mind having a soulmate. After all, there was, quite honestly, very little that was “ordinary” between them.


End file.
